


I'll be home tomorrow, and I'll be waiting for you

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Soulmates, Swearing, but this will have a horrible chapter 2, i dont want to spoil anything, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: Tsukishima is enjoying his day off with his boyfriend. What he doesn't realise is that this might be the last time he can do it
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. I'll be waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> In this soulmate au, the last words your soulmate will tell you is on your arms, so you only know who they were, when you have lost them  
> This is terrible, excuse me my cruelness

Tsukishima Kei was deadly afraid of eight letters and three words. And therefore, he was afraid of confessions. He hated his boyfriend’s random love confessions to him; on the street, in the shops, on their walk, at home, before sleep, everywhere. But the ones he said before sleep and before saying goodbye hurt Kei the most. 

Because, you see, in a world where your soulmate’s last words are on your wrists, as a constant reminder that you will lose them, they will lose you, and you’re not going to be able to fully appreciate them until you have lost them, is more like a curse than anything. Or worse, it turns out the one you loved and thought was the one for you, in fact, isn’t your soulmate. And that you can only come to that realisation years later, when it gets sure that those words were the last ones in your life. 

And having ‘I love you’ written on your wrists for you to see every day may have been the reason Tsukishima Kei became the way he was, pushing everyone away. There was only two people he ever let his guard so down with that their confession has slipped out before he would have had time to realise it. One was his childhood friend he never saw since that day. The other was his boyfriend, with whom he was happier than he wanted to admit. To himself, but especially to him. 

And that morning started the same, as any other weekend. With waking up to the curtains being pulled apart by the most morning person ever, who before Tsukishima could catch him, ran off to the kitchen. He had short legs, but he ran fast on them. But at least he was left alone. So he laid back, trying to sleep back. Of course his bottled up storm didn’t let him. 

“Kei! It’s morning, and we have the whole day for us!! Don’t dare to sleep in!” he just shouted around, as he started to pull the blankets off his boyfriend. A pillow in the face shut him up. It always did. 

After this tug of war, that was waking Kei up, the two went down for a walk. But also to buy some groceries, while arguing about what to eat, and who to cook it. And for his boyfriend to have opportunities to act disgustingly with him. Kissing him, holding his hand, wrapping his arm around his waist and resting his tiny hands in his back pockets… all these made Tsukishima sick. It was all inappropriate, and made him very uncomfortable. But he let him do it anyways. Because he loved him. And because it gave him an opportunity to tease him into submission. 

“What was that fooooor” he whined at home, referencing Kei’s last comment about his height that ended his pda session for the whole week. 

“You know I hate it, yet you still do it” he just shrugged as he stood behind his smallie to take the toilet papers out of his hands and put it on the top shelf he wasn’t able to put it, giving his firm butt a squeeze in the process, too, resulting in the usual squeal and the turning of his cheeks, into slight pink. It was one of the only things that could get him blushy. That, and whatever Kei’s dirty mouth could do. 

After and with a bit of throwing big words of teasing left and right, the lunch was ready, and they started eating. Kei always wondered, and this time was no exception, of how can a tiny being eat more than what fits into his stomach. And also his mouth. Gross. And the tiniest bit mesmerizing to watch. 

It may have grossed Tsukishima out more than simply watching him eat. 

With the passing of time, soon afternoon came, and the two decided to watch a movie on the couch. They didn’t really have time for that in these hectic days anyways. It didn’t even matter what kind of a movie it was, especially since Kei managed to convince his boyfriend to try other kinds of movies too, other than action packed ones. So when he wasn’t watching one of those, it was bearable. He was still moving around way too much though. 

“Do you think they’ll name a storm after me, too?” he sat up one time, to look at Kei excitedly, with the smile of a kid on Christmas. It was stupid. Stupid of Kei to fall for him. 

“You’re annoying enough for that to be a possibility” he rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the movie. The other luckily got the hint - they spent enough time together for his signs to be obvious by this time - and laid his head back onto Kei’s chest, most likely to listen to his heartbeat. He loved doing that. Though, it was less fun when his boyfriend gelled all his hair up, and it was poking him everywhere. Luckily now he didn’t do so, not even for outside. 

At around the end of the movie, right before his boyfriend would have successfully fallen asleep on him, his phone rang. With a groan and a helping push from him, his boyfriend fell off the couch. Accidentally. But he did go for the still ringing phone. “It’s my boss” he said, and picked up the phone with that, he stepped into the kitchen to have a private conversation. Meanwhile, Tsukishima paused the movie, and stretched himself to reach the glass cleaning cloth. It was needed, especially with his overly touchy boyfriend. 

He came out with a sigh, bigger and heavier than he himself. But very unlikely for him, he went up the stairs, to their room, to get ready. Tsukishima followed him after a minute of initial shock. It didn’t mean anything good if his boyfriend didn’t say anything. And now, if he didn’t stop him, he would have left without a word. 

“What is it? Do you have to go in?” Tsukishima asked, not even caring enough to mask his words anymore. He just needed an answer now, and if the sound of worry and curiosity in his words will make him say what happened, then so be it. Long ago he learnt to make compromises like these, for the sake of this living and breathing stupidity. 

Kei got a low nod as an answer. “I was asked in for a meeting of a problem that suddenly came in” he admitted, as if he was ashamed. Kei wondered…

“Are you down because our night got cancelled?” the taller asked, lifting the other’s face by his chin, gently, but firmly enough to actually raise it. He can be quite stubborn with things like that. 

A nod came as a response as their eyes locked. Golden irises, intensely gazing down at the pair of deep brown ones, so deep, sometimes Tsukishima had to be careful not to get sucked into them. 

“Don’t worry about it. We will have all tomorrow, too, you know” Kei let himself have a small smile of promises, and kissed his boyfriend while ruffling the gel out of his hair. “I like it better.”

“But I’m going to a meeting” he pouted, but didn’t go to fix it. Instead, he just went down to the door. “I’ll be home tomorrow” he smiled up at Kei, who nodded with a blanket already around him, looking like he’s gonna stay up to binge watch a bunch of Jurassic Park. It made his boyfriend chuckle. He was acting so cute when he knew - or thought - that no one was watching him. 

“And I’ll be waiting for you” Tsukishima promised, and with a last kiss, a goodbye kiss, he watched his boyfriend walk to the meeting point of his uber. It was the fastest way in the quiet suburbs this late to the night. 

As his boyfriend disappeared from his sight, Tsukishima closed back the door, and shuffled back to the couch, doing exactly what his thunder of a person was thinking he’d do. With a cup of hot cocoa, and a slice of his favourite strawberry cake the two of them bought to feed each other earlier the day. It didn’t happen, so it was real free estate, wasn’t it?

As the hours slowly passed, Tsukishima gave in to his tiredness, denying his much needed coffee. He wouldn’t be very happy if he had to come home to him still being awake because he drank coffee at midnight. No, he definitely don’t need that much shouting. He always got headaches from those. How can such a small body create such big sounds?

But even as the morning came, the storm was nowhere. And the silence was unbearable. Tsukishima tried his best to calm his senses, though his gut feeling was screaming that there was something wrong. His brain ignored it. And his heart ignored both, as it concentrated on pumping blood to the necessary places. Faster and faster and faster. So fast, it made the owner of said body raise his breathing frequency too. Panting, then practically wheezing. His vision… it blurred. Was it because of his lack of sleep? Lack of oxygen? The fact that he put his glasses down for sleep? 

No… it were his tears to blur his vision. He was crying. For the first time, since he swore off of it in his childhood. He gave himself a dry laugh. 

A week passed, and still no trace of his boyfriend. He has gotten over every possibility. He has called his phone every day, but it didn’t even ring. The batteries must have died early on. He went to the police to report a person missing, but they couldn’t do much. It was a small area of neighbours, where everyone knew each other. Tsukishima has never gotten so many sweets in his life, than after the day a word got out about his boyfriend missing. He threw all of them out. He hated how everyone was acting as if he has died. 

Because he hadn’t. 

After a month, he had accepted the loss. But not his death. Because he hadn’t died. He couldn’t have been. He survived so many stupid things Kei warned him about, a small meeting like this couldn’t have been the end of him. If he would have been kidnapped, anyone would have sent him back already. Sometimes he wanted to send him back too, but there was no one to send him back. 

After a year has passed, his boyfriend became just a memory of his teenagehood innocence. The experience of his first heartbreak. The experience of the worst, first, and last relationship he will ever walk into. He did not want to experience ever again.

His life has gotten back to the monotone and boring track he had before his boyfriend. Nothing to be surprised by, nothing to get angry at, nothing to feel the slightest happy about - not counting seeing kids fall over on the sidewalk - and nothing in particular to get sad about. All he felt was emptiness and irritation. Irritated at what, though? His boyfriend? Himself, for not doing more? His life, for not giving him what he wanted? Well, it’s clearly not what he deserved then. But he didn’t even care about it anymore. He was fine on his own, too. A complete human being. 

On the fifth years anniversary of his disappearance, and around tenth anniversary of them getting together, he decided to think back of the day. Just for nostalgic reasons, as he cleared his house from the things that would remind him of the other. From his unused hair gel, to the stupidly small clothes he wore. Everything had to go. He wanted to start a new life. A life in a new city. A life free of the burdens of the past. 

But as he started to get to the end, his gaze fell upon his wrist. The eight letters and three words he was madly afraid of. The sentence he has only heard from two people in his life. From one, it were the last words he received before parting ways. 

And it wasn’t his boyfriend. 

“Fuck.”


	2. I'll be home tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya is enjoying his day off with his boyfriend, before he gets called in for work

Nishinoya Yuu was no ordinary kid. He got himself into too much trouble, and heard the sentence on his wrists too many times to count. It lost its meaning because of it. It was just a random sentence to him by the time he graduated high school. And he was the kind of a person to not think too much about things anyways. 

Because having ‘I don’t think we’re alone’ tattooed on your wrist from your birth is terrifying. One can only survive it with a healthy mind if he doesn’t think about it. Because if he does, even if he’s Nishinoya Yuu, he can’t help but feel anxious. Who will say it? When will they say it? Who will be the third party? What will happen afterwards? 

He always shook these thoughts away. And after every time he and Ryuu did something clearly stupid, and he heard these words, he was a bit more relieved. He was sure he was his soulmate. Though they didn’t separate with the words displayed on either of their wrists, both of them thought of the other as their soulmate. What else could they have been? 

But when they got together with his boyfriend, he was the happiest. His sarcastic remarks, the roll of his eyes, the way he tried to suppress a smile until he couldn’t, or how childish he actually was, despite trying to sound like he was the mature one out of them. Nishinoya felt it as true love. He even let him call him on his first name! They both did. They both didn’t like their first names, but the way the other said it felt different. It filled their bellies with butterflies. At least Noya’s.

And soon a weekend when both of them were home together has come. It felt like a dream has come true. They’ve been trying to arrange things like these for months, after all! So he woke up even earlier than usual that morning. 

“Kei! It’s morning, and we have the whole day for us!! Don’t dare to sleep in!” Noya pulled the curtains apart to let the sun shine in, right at his precious boyfriend. Just as planned. He even took his glasses, so he has to go out and look for him. And then he can see his cute, sleepy face, as he tries to fix his gaze onto his small body! It already sent shivers down his spine, just the thought of it!

But the plan quickly failed, as there was no material to cook food from. So he had to go back to wake him up, nagging him to go to the store with him. Because Noya couldn’t go by himself. And that was a rule. Why? Because he’d buy nothing they could eat. 

So the two went. And shopping was a thing his boyfriend hated, while he himself loved. Because it was a time he could express how much he loves his boyfriend! Even if he didn’t like this. But that was a price to pay for love. And he would tease him endlessly when he really had enough of his pda. And that was the silent pact they made, that satisfied both parties. 

After buying enormous amounts of sweets for the fries of a person, and his damned sweet tooth, they went home. Noya didn’t particularly hate sweets, but didn’t really like them either. He liked all types of food, after all! Food was food. 

They ate it all up, and put the cake they bought into the fridge, to put it into use later. He liked eating food in the middle of the night when he was more sleepy and bored than hungry, but not sleepy enough to sleep. And his boyfriend couldn’t say no to a well made strawberry shortcake from the best baker in the neighbourhood. 

As the taller blonde was doing the dishes, slightly humming, the shorter couldn’t help but to hug the other from behind. It got the taller to blush, and Nishinoya to giggle proudly at this. His blush was one of his weak spots. And that’s exactly why the other tried his best to suppress it whenever he could. 

After a short cleaning up, with a lot of singing and teasing and making fun of each other, the two decided to sit down and finally watch a movie. To no one’s surprise, it was the glasses one to pop the idea of having some peace finally, after all these moving around. So they quickly got ready for the snuggling. He needed to suck on Noya’s endless energy, too, sometimes. 

It was a different movie than what they would normally watch. According to who chose a movie, it would be either an action packed movie, or some documents, after which Nishinoya would feel like his head could pop after any new information. But now it was some random movie they found in the TV program, and they didn’t bother to turn it off. 

“Do you think they’ll name a storm after me, too?” Nishinoya sat up on his boyfriend, excited from the idea of a big and powerful storm, arriving in the evening, to a valley in the west. 

“You’re annoying enough for that to be a possibility” he rolled his eyes, and fixitated them back on the screen on the TV. Noya could see the movie as a reflection on his glasses. After a while of watching it like that, he laid his head back on his boyfriend’s unfairly broad chest. 

The climax of the movie came soon, and while Noya, who actually started to get invested in the story, listened to it intensely, his phone rang, which made him get up for it with a groan. Another one escaped his mouth as he saw the number on the screen. His boss. 

They talked for a while. Noya tried his best to convince him to put the meeting to a different date, or to not call him in, or anything. He really wanted this night for themselves. But he was unwilling to compromise. And that was the worst thing about it. He literally could have chosen anyone in his section, but he had to choose him. After a defeating call, he hung it up, and went up the stairs to get ready for it. He had an hour to arrive, and the road there was long, even with a car. 

It only took him a recording short time of ten minutes to get ready. Including fixing his hair. Which normally alone would take him ten minutes. 

“What is it? You have to go in?” his boyfriend found him in the doorways. His voice, however badly he wanted to mask, was filled with worry. Even if he did manage to mask it in his words, a look into those golden eyes would have been enough for Nishinoya to read it all off him. Even when his words and face wasn’t, his eyes were always honest. 

He gave him a nod as a reply, going on about how badly he wanted this night to be just theirs. To have some fun, relaxing time just for the two of them, like they didn’t have in a long time. Like real couples would do it. He missed those kinds of things. 

But he promised it for tomorrow night, which did cheer Noya up just enough to have enough will to go to work. He nodded with a blinding smile. He was back to normal. With a quickly shared kiss, all his worries went away. The kiss felt like sealing their promise, only the two of them knew. It felt like a bigger type of an intimacy than what they have planned. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow” Nishinoya deepened the promise with a much much softer smile than what he usually displayed. Only his boyfriend received these softer ones. Only he was worth it. 

“And I’ll be waiting for you” the other replied, and after a small kiss and an even smaller smile, he watched as this thunder of a person went on his way to meet his uber driver. With a wave of his hands, he caught the attention of a passerby car. It didn’t look like his usual uber, but he said he would be there by now, so Nishinoya didn’t think much about it. 

He got in, and after the usual introductions, he told the driver the address of his workplace, and the car soon rolled off the pavement. The car itself seemed a bit shady, but the passenger decided to blame it on the darkness. 

The ride was long, so Nishinoya started to talk. To ramble around, to be more precise. He couldn’t shut up. Mostly to mask his nervousness. Especially after he saw the doors being shut by the driver. 

“It’s not this way... “ he tried to warn the driver, but after the third time, and the stopping of the car, Nishinoya looked up at him. 

And with that, the world went dark. 

  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  


It was dark. And while normally he wasn’t afraid of it, he really has gotten used to the moon shaped night light they had beside the door to guide them to the bathroom at night. Now, all he saw was the kaleidoscope lights dancing in front of his eyes. Whether he closed them, or opened them. 

The next thing he knew was that he can’t move. Anywhere. Any movement either pulled some hair off his arm, or just plain pain followed. And what was more worrying was the terrible pain in his head, along with the buzzing of his ears. 

None of it felt right. But by the time he could calm down, he heard the breathing of someone else. For a few minutes, he just listened to it. It calmed him as he counted the frequency and the depth of those breaths. He concluded that the person was alive. Maybe even awake?

“Hey… are you okay?” Nishinoya whispered, which turned into a painful groan as with the leaning of his weight to the person, he fell over. And it hurt like hell. But he also heard a scared whimper, which indicated that they were alive!

“It’s okay. Don’t be afraid. Did you get here through an uber, too?” he continued to ask. Maybe, to calm the person? Or to himself? Who knew? Or who even cared at this point? If either of these conditions were met, he would feel satisfied. 

All Nishinoya could hear was a rustle, most similar to a nod. “Yes..” the voice was small, shaky and unsure. He felt like he was here for much longer than the small thunder himself. 

"Are you here for long?" he asked after a while of listening for anything, while slowly trying to inch his way closer to the other. Despite all the stinging pain it made him get. 

"I… don't know" the other shook his head now, then probably tried to curl up as much as he could, before starting to sob. He was probably thinking of his family and friends now, and how much he missed them. But this wasn't the end, Noya decided. He will get them out!

"I don't think we're alone" the other guy said and cut his sobs off like a switch, trying to be as small as possible by the sound of it. 

Everything happened too quickly then. The blinding light by the door. The demanding voice, telling them to stay in place, or their brains will be painted on the walls. The iron filled smell of blood, that came in with the huge man with the deep voice. The screams that came out of the other guy. He was saying something, but Nishinoya didn't understand. And last, before the darkness came back, between the firm fingers of the kidnapper, he saw orange locks of hair. 

He leaned back to the ground, as the door shut back. After a few moments of the fading screams, the quiet came back as the shouting of a just fired cannon. It was deafening. Or did he go deaf already? He couldn't say. 

So that's gonna be his fate. To rot away here, or to be butchered here, for whatever reason. Maybe his organs will be sold instead? Didn't sound like the danger and adventure he wanted to be in. 

After a while - maybe days in outside time, but he wasn't the judge of that - went by, he started hearing footsteps. They were slow, and distant. But also constantly there, as a clock, to remind him the inevitable. As the pictures, sounds and smells of his life have come back in front of his eyes, he remembered his soulmate mark. Apart from the thousand times in school, where has he heard it? 

"Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read it and want me to go and suffer somewhere greatly, dw I feel the same way  
> I'm terribly sorry for this, but I'm also really proud which may or may not make it better


End file.
